The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Traditionally, golf and utility vehicles that utilize the accelerator pedal to start the vehicle engine use a starter motor (that in most instances is also a generator) that is mechanically coupled to the vehicle engine. Particularly, such typical vehicle engine starter systems comprise a DC motor/generator, and a drive belt and pulleys that mechanically couple the DC motor/generator to a flywheel of the vehicle engine. The flywheel is connected to a crankshaft of the vehicle engine. In such instances, the DC motor/generator is activated, via a pedal switch, to rotate the drive belt and pulleys, which in turn rotates the engine flywheel, which in turn rotates the engine crankshaft to start the vehicle engine. Hence, the traditional vehicle engine starter systems comprise a large number of components, that in most instances, have a finite service life, and need frequent maintenance and repair. Additionally, the components of the traditional starter system can be a source to additional engine noise because of their design and applications.